HvV episode 13
'Cole wins Immunity ' Dee: We took out Carl then we took out Hayden, and we're allowing the villains to slip through and without doubt in my mind the jury will give respect to one of the villains if they make it through, so in my mind right now it's time to start getting rid of them, the first approach by Ethan, Cole and Cameron now was hey let's vote out Michael tonight, because that's the guy we've been trying to get rid of, but really right now I think the physical and mental threat who might mess up our game is Justice, and I was able to get everyone to agree and I do truly believe it's essential to boot Justice tonight Cole: I took what I consider a big risk last tribal not pulling out my idol, the one thing I can say though is I was a little surprised I was the one who got votes I would of probobly played the idol on Dee or Ethan, but the fact I got votes is actually good, because it means someone sees me as a huge threat, and even now that they are in ponderosa they can convince others then tonight, tonight though, it might be our best move to actually pass on Michael once again, and take out a guy I consider my ally Justice, just because it's weird we've worked with him fine so far but you still can't trust this guy and it's better to send him packing now Ethan: You know it does feel great to get rid of Hayden, I know both Cole and Dee towards the end were like maybe we get rid of Michael, and I'm like no I've talked to him you've got to trust me Hayden is voting one of us, we need to vote him tonight, and we did just that, so I do have some power in this game, and tonight it's got to be Justice, Dee suggested it and with out putting too much thought I agreed, Justice is not good at making friends per say, but he can strategise and right now I want my alliance and especially me to be the master strategiser I feel as if, I am convincing everyone it's Michael and with Justice not having immunity it's a perfect time for us to strike, and strike we shall Justice: Honestly I have no more patience for DEC, I've been saving there asses for too long now, and I'm not an idiot they will all be tough to beat in the end, Like Cole's good, Ethan I feel thinks he is top guy here, but I'm top guy but I think Dee is going to win this whole damn thing, so them three are voting Michael and thinks tongiht's vote is going to be 6-1, but they are wrong, as much as I hate Michael he will vote with us to save his ass, and Cameron isn't a complete ass he knows voting with us is the only decision, So when I'm at final tribal council I will get the votes because I Justice Braun destroyed DEC Jamie: I think I've done a good job intergrating myself into DEC's trust but at the end of the day even if I get to the end I'm not going to win against any members of DEC, so yeah it became clear when we voted out Hayden for me to be succusful a member of DEC hasto go, and luckily Justice felt the exact same way, Michael doesn't want to go home so he's with us, I'm a little nervous about Cameron but this is a move works or not I think we have to make and I'm making it Michael: You know I will say this, I am god damn tired of being targeted every damn tribal, it's flattering but give me a break, and the worst part is I have to work with Justice and Jamie, I mean I hate them especially Justice, he's just mean and not like mean in the spirit of the game, he's just a dick of a person, but I have no choice but to work with him, there's two sides of Justice actually, I would want to vote him out because I can't stand him, but me and him infront of a jury, I'm looking pretty if I do say so myself, it's tough I just want to survive this vote Cameron: as far as I'm concerned the heroes have voted off all my allies and I'm not alligning with villains, so I'm a free agent. and I am the swing and it's actually pretty funny because both alliances think the other is voting Michael and none of them are voting Michael, I got DEC voting out Justice and the villains voting Dee, and I decide who goes home, I can take out Justice a guy I don't trsut what so ever, or Dee a guy who I have a little bit even if tiny some trust but a huge threat to win this game, and tonights could change the entire landscape of the game Dee's final words I got blindsided, I understand it completely, I was really hoping to win this game again, but I couldn't finish the job and you know what that's alright, I will only remember the good moments and it will be fun to watch everyone else duke it out